Alpha Couple
by PikaGirl13
Summary: When Snotlout questions Why Hiccup and Astrid are so much better at Dragon Training than they are Fishlegs tell him it's because they are a Alpha Couple causing a discussion between them and a cute moment between Hiccup and Astrid. a fluffy Hiccstrid story for you all :3 Hope you enjoy Please R


Alpha Couple

The Dragon Academy was up at the crack of dawn that day on Berk as they practiced with fighting alongside their dragons against each other to prepare for an attack on Berk if they had one by any enemies like Alvin if he ever gotten dragons under his control and other nasty bad guys.

Toothless and Hiccup of course taught the others what the true meaning of being cautious when Hiccup gave Toothless the okay to treat them like an enemy and use his natural Nightfury instincts against them as practice.

Most of them had a hard time just dodging his attacks and the only one to keep on their feet and fight back was none other than the second in command: Astrid.

"Hey Hiccup why is it always you and Astrid are the ones that are better than everyone else in Dragon training? You guys have a secret routine or something?" Snotlout shouted at the dragon tamer as they took their break.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and replied, "No Snotlout, it's just me and Astrid work harder at getting the job done in the most efficient and quickest way possible. Routine's have nothing to do with it."

Astrid punched Snotlout in the arm and stood close against hiccup as they took a drink together.

That's when Fishlegs chimed in, "Well it's just the Alpha affection that they have compared to us. It's a natural ability that they have together."

That made everyone look at him stupefied except for Fishlegs and an embarrassed Astrid and Hiccup.

"What do you mean by Alpha Affection?" Snotlout asked the giant teddy bear like Viking as he stepped closer threateningly close to him.

Fishlegs held his hands up and answered back, "All I'm saying is that they are the top Vikings here in our group, face the facts. Hiccup beats me, you and Tuffnut when it comes to smarts and fighting, and Astrid beats Ruffnut when it comes to action and natural smarts so in that sense they have the upper hand on us in total."

"That's great and everything book worm but what about the Affection part you mentioned about them?" Snotlout said as he smashed his hands together.

Fishlegs rolled his eyes and said, "Alpha's no doubtingly take a liking to each other because they work together the best and can communicate on the same level than anybody else can. Alpha couples are perhaps the most fiercely protective mates on the earth on the same level as dragon mates in the fact that if the other is hurt than the other uses their own safety and life to secure the others. Astrid and Hiccup are the same so that's why I said Affection in the Alpha term I used."

That description made Snotlout look over to Astrid and Hiccup with a dumbfound look and said to Hiccup in a jealous tone, "When did Mr. Afraid of Dragons all of a sudden become a big strong alpha? It was only last year that you became the founder and creator of the dragon academy."

Hiccup and Astrid were blushing like mad but before Hiccup could say his smart aleck remark to him Astrid said, "Well it was probably when he risked his life for us by defeating the Red Death. Besides the fact that he has the qualifications to become the next chief helps as well."

Hiccup looked at her with a shocked look but she continued saying, "And he helped me see the fact that dragons aren't raging monsters that need to be slain. And that helped in another cause as well."

Snotlout puffed his chest and crossed his arms as he asked, "Oh yeah and what's that other cause."

Astrid flipped her hair out of her face and replied, "The cause that won over my heart." She said to him in a matter of fact tone as Snotlout gaped at her answer as the others chuckled at him with amused laughter.

Astrid looked over to Hiccup with a smile as he smiled back flirtatiously and asked her, "Well were you ever going to tell me this in the future?"

She chuckled as she leaned in closer to him, "Most likely yes." And they rubbed their noses together, just like an alpha dragon couple.


End file.
